guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vekk
hurrah for 4 eles on demand woooooot - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:58, 16 July 2007 (CDT) 4? Zhed, Sousuke, Vekk............? :Yourself? Lord of all tyria 06:10, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::yeah i'm always an ele =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:59, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm interesting. Then you can have one aligned to each element :)--Winterbay 22:28, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I'll stick to AoE fire eles in pve :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) OMG! 4 firestorms! Think of the damage! All those 10s and 20s! --Blue.rellik 05:42, 23 July 2007 (CDT) 4 fire storms is 40/80 dmg a second, 40 x 10 = 400 dmg total, or 800 dmg if 20 dmg a second, w00t xD ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:39, 24 July 2007 (CDT) HAMSTORM IS FINALLY VIABLE! --Blue.rellik 20:06, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Hamstorm was always viable! The trick is to ignore common sense and use a E/W! And pack the rest of your bar with Earth-Magic defense. Then you should have no trouble at all defeating all those stupid foes that didn't bring healing! :But on a more serious note; Searing Flames X4! Bring Monk henchies and kick ass. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:55, 9 August 2007 (CDT) SF Nuker Oh god. 4 Meteor showers, 4 Searing Flames. Prepare for ridiculous amounts of damage. What i'd like to see is some new skills that put SF and meteor shower to shame, or at least allow for a good build that doesn't involve SF.--Darksyde Never Again 23:13, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Savannah Heat -71.227.62.141 22:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Sandstorm. -- Gordon Ecker 22:47, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::SF > SH/Sandstorm. 4 SF eles means roughly 500 dmg every 2 seconds so long as they all have 16 fire magic. and because three are heroes, they'll acquire targets at the same time, meaning effortless AOE spikes--Darksyde Never Again 23:06, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::4 Elementalists using Fire Storm, Searing Heat, Teinai's Heat and Breath of Fire do 4000 damage over their 32 second recast cycle (assuming no HSR or HCT) plus 84 to 336 Health loss due to degen from Burning depending on how it synchs up, Savannah Heat throws in another 1260 per 27 second recast cycle, and Meteor Shower adds another 1428 damage per 65 second recast cycle, which works out to about 190~200 DPS from fire damage and 3~10 DPS from Burning. 4 Searing Flames nukers do about 120~130 DPS from fire damage and 10~15 DPS from Burning, and eventually run out of Energy. -- Gordon Ecker 00:23, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hopefully the beasties stay in the aoe. The Hobo 00:26, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, the ADoT nuker has a net Energy cost of ~9.5 per minute, while the Searing Flames build has a net Energy cost of ~79 per minute, but it can be reduced to ~31 per minute with Glyph of Lesser Energy in ideal circumstances, and can break even with enough Inspiration Magic skills. Earth Magic can't do as much damage as Fire Magic, but can provide defense with Eruption and Wards. -- Gordon Ecker 00:47, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Colossal Scimitar Vekk+Colossal=yay!System Of A Guild 01:17, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Lmao he could hide behind it --The Gates Assassin 23:39, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Unfortunately, weapon size scales with character size. It would still be pretty funny, however. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 23:50, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Aw..:(System Of A Guild 01:31, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Heh. Weapon Scaling... Vekk+daggers=? The Paintballer (T/ ) :::::Toothpicks!--SilverCyan 20:29, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, that's Dead Sword you're thinking of. Might actually look about the size of one if Vekk gets one though... --Gimmethegepgun 20:31, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Kinda Cute He's cute, but just Imagine the raw power in his little body. I'd love to see him cause a Meteor Shower. At least I know what my caster race will be in GW2 The Imperialist 16:35, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :If you're saying the Asura on the page currently is cute, that doesn't look like Vekk. I put a delete tag on it but it hasn't been deleted. :/ Capcom 16:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::I know what Vekk looks like. I can get a picture if we need one. I still like that little guy though :P The Imperialist 16:42, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :The Imperialist, talking of raw power in a little body, brings Yoda to mind... (lightsabre slash, 20energy, this attack can't be blocked, attacked foe losses one limb). [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 17:45, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::Imagine an entire guild with Asura's running a SF spike :O The Imperialist 17:50, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::: *lures all Asuras to 1 spot and goes up a hill and calls all Charr Rangers* alright, go into Splinter Barrage position..ok 3, 2, 1, FIRE!!! *boom, gone asura :D* sry I was bored >.> ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Norns > all. Only wurms are as cool as the Norns --Blue.rellik 23:51, 25 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::no! no! no! Charr pwn all ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 05:47, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Dude they couldn't even kill a stupid FDS wielding warrior that basically threw himself at them. --Blue.rellik 07:33, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, but we were there fighting them too. I once stepped back and just watched the Ruins of Surmia mission. He didn't make it past the devourers.--71.112.98.34 01:28, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :In Nolani Academy, Rurik can't die because his health regain is higher than their damage output. So long as his AI doesn't spazz from being hit by Ignite Arrows too many times, he'll take out anything in his path. This changes in Hard Mode, however. --Kale Ironfist 02:03, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::about Rurik in Academy, thats not true, he got killed last time I was there with a new monk.. dunno what happened, we were out killing then suddenly he started taking dmg and died.. he wasnt even in Radar range! Majnore, 01:51, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Anyways... do we or do we not need a Vekk picture? That isn't him :P The Imperialist (Asura pwn all) :::::Of course we need a pic of her/him! I'm surprised it hasn't been removed yet, I put the tag on it quite a while ago. Are we not allowed to use the renders that have been released? Jora and Livia's pages use them, so why can't Pyre, Ogden, and Vekk use them? Capcom 23:07, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Ok then, I'll search on Photobucket for the pictures ^^ The Imperialist ::Found one, along with pictures of the other Heroes, including "unknown" ones. I'm great, aren't I? The Imperialist They reminds me of cute kremlings —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.216.199.30 ( ) }. : I myself am reminded of Stitch from Disney's Lilo and Stitch. --Kajex Firedrake 23:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Best. Voiced. Hero. Ever. Awesome idle and battle quates as well :P :This guy and Herta in ym party and I'll be laughing all day long :D [[Image:Imperialist Siggy.jpg [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]]]] Voice This guy's voice is done by Maurice LaMarche, the same guy who voiced The Brain. --Curse You 09:08, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" *cue end chorus* That's just awesome. --Kale Ironfist 09:34, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Maurice LaMarche is awesome. I think the voice might more resemble Kif Kroaker than the Brain, though. Alternatively, he could use Lrr's voice. Nazmazh 18:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh awesome, I actually bothered to read the wikipedia article. HE'S YOSHIMO?! I'm sold! --Kale Ironfist 18:47, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's my assumption that, of all the roles Maurice LaMarche has done only the Brain was specifically mentioned, so perhaps the voice will very similar to that Orson Welles-y sound. --Valentein 19:11, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 16:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT)How appropriate! A super genious mutated rodent thing! He must be getting used to these roles ;p The voice-over is indeed awesome. However, I just don't think that Vekk's appearance goes with that voice. Ok, a squeekee voice would turn him into comic relief but just look at him. To me, he doesn't look at all capable of producing that sound. Anyone agree? –Ishmaeel ping/ 19:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, his voice is kind of off for his appearance, but I'll take an odd appearance and a good voice over Elder Rhea and Danika's voices any day of the week. - Vermain 22:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Species Specific Skill Does Vekk have the Asura-only skill? Ghost1 :Nope, doesn't seem to have anything different from a normal Elementalist Hero. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 19:07, 25 August 2007 (CDT)